Jeong Jeongs leerling: Valstrik (1) (v1.0)
Jeong Jeongs leerling is een fanon gebaseerd op de serie Avatar: de Legende van Aang. In de fanon worden enkele personages uit de serie gebruikt, waaronder Jeong Jeong, Zhao en Chey. De fanon speelt zich af in de periode dat Team Avatar Jeong Jeong ontmoet tot het punt waar Vuurheer Ozai verslagen wordt en Zuko de troon bestijgt. 'Voorwoord' Jeong Jeong wordt door Avatar Aang gevraagd om hem te leren vuursturen. De rede hiervoor is, is dat Jeong Jeong bekend staat als een deserteur. Hij verschijnt voor het eerst in aflevering 116: de deserteur. Hij verdwijnt dezelfde aflevering nog op de vlucht voor Zhao. Later is hij weer terug te zien als lid van de Orde van de Witte Lotus, maar wat er in de tussentijd gebeurd is, weet niemand behalve hij. 'Inleiding' 'Het is een truc! Hij is het bos in gevlucht!' schreeuwde Zhao naar de soldaten. De soldaten twijfelden geen moment en renden het dichte, stenige bos in. Zhao wendde zich weer naar de avatar. right|220px|Jeong Jeong 'Ik had altijd gedacht dat u beter dan Zuko was,' daagde Aang de admiraal uit. Onbeheersd stak Zhao zijn eigen schepen in brand in de hoop de avatar te kunnen raken, maar Team Avatar was al gevlogen en Zhao had geen middelen meer om hen achterna te gaan. Van pure woede liet hij het schip waar hij op stond ontploffen. Hier zou iemand voor boeten en Zhao's oude leermeester was een prima kandidaat. 'Aflevering 1: De Vlucht' Gewoon rustig blijven ademen, kalm blijven en geen sporen achterlaten. Met die gedachten rende Jeong Jeong door het woud heen, de soldaten op zijn hielen. Het zou gekkenwerk zijn om hier vuursturen te gebruiken. Een vonkje zou het kurkdroge bos direct in vuur en vlam zetten en niemand zou dat overleven. Dat begrepen zelfs de soldaten. Jeong Jeong rende richting het dorp in de buurt. In de drukte van de marktdag kon hij de soldaten wel van zich afschudden en een veilige schuilplaats zoeken. Chey, die vervelende officier die zijn voorbeeld als deserteur gevolgd was en nu de hele tijd bij het rondhing, had overal zijn mannetjes. Misschien wist hij wel een goede schuilplaats. thumb|left|CheyJeong Jeong verschuilde zich achter een rotsblok om even uit te rusten. Hij was de jongste niet meer, maar met enig genoegen bedacht hij dat hij nog altijd sneller was dan de soldaten. Hij hijgde. De zon brandde op zijn hoofd en maakte hem duizelig. Zoveel liever was hij een watermeester geweest. Dan had hij zich nu kunnen verdedigen zonder dat hij daar iemand in gevaar mee bracht. De soldaten was hij in ieder geval kwijt. Jeong Jeong spiedde om zich heen en bewoog zich toen in de schaduwen voort naar het dorp toe. Chey was waarschijnlijk in de herberg te vinden. Daar was hij altijd als Jeong Jeong hem nodig had voor een of ander klusje. De vuurmeester ging de herberg in. Het was druk en smerig binnen. Het leek wel of het halve dorp hier binnen zat, maar Chey was nergens te bekennen. Jeong Jeong liep naar de bar toe. 'Ik zoek een man,' zei Jeong Jeong en hij gooide achteloos een zilverstuk op de bar. De herbergier beet in het zilverstuk en boog zich dichter naar de onherkenbare vuurmeester toe. 'Wie zoek je?' fluisterde de herbergier. 'Ik heb een mannetje nodig die even wat voor me kan opblazen,' zei Jeong Jeong. 'Waarom?' vroeg de herbergier wantrouwig, want aan verraad wilde hij niet deelnemen. 'Een oude bekende heeft me opgelicht en bedrogen, een aardmeester. Hij heeft van mijn centen een huis in het Aarderijk gebouwd,' blufte Jeong Jeong feilloos. Hij gooide nog twee zilverstukken op de bar. De barman boog zich nog dichter naar Jeong Jeong toe en fluisterde: 'Je moet Chey hebben. Het is een deserteur, maar wel verrekte handig met explosiefen. Hij ging naar de boerderij toe. Pas alleen op voor die ouwe gek Jeong Jeong. Die heeft iets te veel vuur gevreten.' Jeong Jeong knikte, gooide nog een munt op de bar en liep toen de herberg uit. Achter zijn rug om veegde de herbergier de zilveren munten bij elkaar. Met glinsterende oogjes deed hij ze bij de rest van zijn buit. Dit was een goede dag voor hem geweest. Eerst die zak goud voor wat valse informatie geven en nog zilverstukken op de koop toe. Het leger van de Vuurnatie kostte niet alleen geld, het leverde ook goed op. Als je tenminste maar een beetje openstond voor anderen... 'Aflevering 2: De Boerderij' Zachtjes vloekend stond Jeong Jeong vanuit de schaduw te kijken naar de boerderij die midden in het grasland lag. Onbeschermd, zichtbaar voor alles en iedereen. Er was geen kans dat hij ongezien bij die boerderij zou komen. Geduldig als altijd besloot Jeong Jeong te wachten tot het duister zou vallen. Vanaf de rosten verderop had hij een goed overzicht over heel de vallei waarin zijn oude hut, het dorp, de boerderij en de bossen lagen. Zhao moest wel met meer komen, wilde hij de taaie vuurmeester verslaan. Die nacht zag Jeong Jeong zijn kans schoon en sloop naar de boerderij toe. Er brandde licht binnen en duidelijk hoorde Jeong Jeong de stem van Chey spreken. Hij kon alleen niet verstaan wat hij zei, maar veel inhoud kon het niet hebben Chey kennende. Jeong Jeong deed de deur open, glipte naar binnen toe en deed de deur direct weer dicht. De sleutel draaide hij in het slot. 'Chey, je moet me helpen,' begon Jeong Jeong, maar hij maakte zijn zin niet af. Voor hem op de grond lag Chey gekneveld te kronkelen van doodsangst. Direct stapte Jeong Jeong op hem af en maakte de boeien los. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Jeong Jeong. Chey veerde op, duwde Jeong Jeong aan de kant en sprong door het open raam naar buiten. Toen pas hoorde Jeong Jeong het knetterende en sissende geluid van een aangestoken lont. Jeong Jeong draaide zich langzaam naar het geluid toe. Daar in de schemering van de olielamp stonden twaalf vaten buskruit. De lont was op. De vlam sloeg in de vaten. In een bliksemsnelle reflex maakte Jeong Jeong een schild van vuur om de vuurzee tegen de houden, maar de klap tegen de muur deed hem zijn bewustzijn verliezen. 'Aflevering 3: Het Peleton' 'Ik moet toegeven dat je een opmerkelijke vuurstuurder bent, ondanks je doodsaaie technieken,' klonk de stem van Zhao ergens in het hoofd van Jeong Jeong. Hij kreunde pijnlijk. 'Ik zal openlijk toegeven dat ik verrast was toen we je adement tussen de resten van de boerderij uithaalden, maar goed: ook onkruid vergaat en eigenlijk spreekt deze manier me veel meer aan,' zei Zhao, nu beter verstaanbaar. Jeong Jeong opende zijn ogen en keek recht in het wrede gezicht van zijn oude leerling. thumb'Wat...?' zei Jeong Jeong verward. Hij probeerde zich te bewegen, maar de poging mislukte. 'Je zit vast aan een ijzeren staak. Dat kan wat oncomfortabel zijn, maar geen zorgen: je zal binnenkort nergens meer last van hebben,' zei Zhao en hij lachte manisch. Jeong Jeong probeerde zich los te rukken, maar hij kon geen kant uit. Zhao zette een stap opzij en dertien onherkenbare soldaten stonden op een rij tegenover de vuurmeester. Jeong Jeong keek Zhao aan, wetend wat er ging gebeuren. Dit was de straf voor zijn desertie, maar behalve die ene ijskoude nacht in de bergen, had Jeong Jeong er nooit spijt van gehad toen hij de Vuurnatie de rug had toegekeerd. En dit had vroeg of laat toch moeten gebeuren. 'Laat maar komen, Zhao,' zei Jeong Jeong en hij keek in de ogen van de dood. Een laatste zonnestraal van die broeierige zomerdag streelde zijn gezicht. 'Klaar maken om te vuren!' De soldaten hieven hun arm, klaar voor de genadeslag. Jeong Jeong slikte. Nog nooit had hij zo intens de troostende warmte van de zon gevoeld. Het eeuwige vuur. Wat haatte hij dit element! Jeong Jeong opende zijn ogen en zag hoe Zhao uit volle borst 'Vuur!' schreeuwde. Het was voorbij. Dertien bollen vernietigend vuur stoven op de deserteur af. 'Nee!' schreeuwde iemand. In slechts luttele seconden zag iedereen hoe een klein meisje vanuit het bos tevoorschijn kwam en tussen de soldaten en de deserteur sprong. Het meisje probeerde de vuurbollen af te weren. Het lukte haar gedeeltelijk, maar de klap sloeg haar naar achteren toe waardoor ze met een doffe bons tegen de borstkas van Jeong Jeong gesmeten werd. Vol verbazing stond Zhao aan de zijlijn te kijken. Het meisje rende naar hem toe, griste de sleutels van Jeong Jeongs handboeien uit zijn hand, bevrijdde Jeong Jeong en verdween toen samen met de deserteur in een wolk van rook. 'Aflevering 4: De Waterval' Voor de tweede maal in korte tijd was Jeong Jeong op de vlucht voor de Vuurnatie. Het meisje volgend bedacht hij dat hij moest blijven ademen, maar dat ging moeilijk door de stekende pijn in zijn borstkas en zijn zij. Voor hem uit rende het meisje door de bossen heen. Nee, ze rende niet. Ze leek eerder te dansen tussen de bomen, haar voetjes precies neerzettend op de grond, haar handjes sierlijk balancerend in de lucht, maar haar fijne gezichtje verraadde dat ook zij de bittere ernst zag van de naderende soldaten. 'Hier heen, heer,' zei het meisje en ze rende naar de waterval toe. Jeong Jeong bleef een moment staan kijken naar de onmetelijke watermassa. 'Is er een schuilplaats achter de waterval?' riep hij boven de brullende waterval uit. 'Ja, maar nog beter: er zit een schuilplaats onder de schuilplaats. Kunt u zwemmen, heer?' riep het meisje terug. Jeong Jeong knikte. Het meisje pakte hem bij zijn hand en samen doken ze het water in. 'Wordt vervolgd' Om te voorkomen dat er grote lappen tekst op één pagina komen te staan, heb ik, mvs109 de schrijfster, dit verhaal opgeplist over meerdere pagina's die nog kunnen veranderen. Hier zijn de volgende delen te vinden: Jeong Jeongs leerling: Boek 2 Categorie:Jeong Jeongs leerling Categorie:Jeong Jeongs leerling: versie 1.0 Categorie:Jeong Jeongs leerling: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal